Daniel Mccray
History Daniel McCray, was born in Ashtown, Ireland. Living a relatively quiet life, Danny spent most of his life around cars and helping his father work on cars with his older brother. His best and closest friend, Rien Plesko grew up with him during their childhood and consider eachother to be brothers. Shortly after his graduation from high school, Daniel ended up joining with a professional heist crew. Daniel, along with Plesko were their ace getaway drivers and mechanics. Daniel spent years with what he, at the time considered family. The one person who he never knew, was simply known as The Boss, who always wore a mask and would later discover was in fact his brother. Several years after many successful heists, Daniel was faced with one of two terrible events that would ultimately lead him down a dark path. His father who had finally caught up with the crew was held at gunpoint and gunned down by The Boss. Daniel of course had to pretend he didn't know who the cop was and watched as his father was gunned down and for his own safety and for Plesko as well. Not long after, a similar situation resulted in the murder of his first love, Ella Murphy. It was then Daniel knew what he had to do, he swore revenge on The Boss no matter what happened. Rien Plesko, who would not let Daniel do it alone swore that he would aid him in his revenge. Daniel managed to build up the courage to confront The Boss and call him out on his murders and swore he would pay. The two engage in a brutal fist fight, leaving Daniel beaten and bruised. Their fight had caused a barrel of oil to spill across the floor near a heater which, in turn had short circuited and cause the oil to catch fire. The building had begun to burn and their fight continued. As their fight reached it's climax Daniel managed to pin The Boss to the ground and was ready to finish him off when he ripped the mask off and was mortified to see the bloodied face of his brother. Smiling his brother taunted him, stating he couldn't kill him. Daniel could only agree with him, got up and started to walk away stating it was over. His brother decided Daniel was better off dead and rushed Daniel with a concealed knife. Daniel caught this at the last second, dodged and watched as his brother ran into the railings of the third floor they were on, broke through them and fell into the inferno below. As Daniel managed to escaped the building with the help of Plesko, he then stared with both satisfaction and sadness believing it was all over, stared at the burning building watching the rest of his life in go up in flames wondering what to do next. Plesko reassured him he still had a life to live and he still had his real brother, Plesko. The two decided to pack up their bags and wave goodbye to Ireland and start a new life in cities abroad. Adopting a new positive outlook on life, Daniel made his way to Los Santos swearing never to let those close to him come to harm again. Appearance Daniel has an athletic build, auburn colored hair and matching beard, both cut short and well trimmed. He has green eyes and a noticeable scar above his right eyebrow from his fight with his brother. He has multiple tattoos on both arms and his calves. Daniel generally prefers to dress semi-formal, his general attire consists of a light purple button up long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, black vest, dark denim jeans and dress shoes. Trivia -His middle name is Connor, named after his father -His favorite color is most shades of purple -His favorite food is pizza -His favorite alcoholic beverage is Jameson Irish Whiskey -Most people in town call him Danny, however Maisy for whatever reason calls him Danny Poo and struggles to understand why Category:Mechanics